


Where the Willow Tree Meets the Seashore

by MsLadyMuffin98



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hamako Will Kick Your Ass If You Mess With Her Loved Ones, Namikaze Minato Lives, Naruto Has A Sister's Complex, No Beta, Overprotective Hatake Kakashi, Overprotective Minato and Naruto, Rebirth, Self-Insert, She May Or May Not Be A Daddy's Girl, She Will Not Hesitate, Unreliable Narrator, We Die Like Men, Yamato Is Very In-love With Hamako, bamf female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadyMuffin98/pseuds/MsLadyMuffin98
Summary: If Hamako were to tell you the story from the beginning, she'd have to start at the very beginning. And Hamako isn't very good at starting stories from the beginning. So this story starts now. Naruto's Big Sister!Bamf!SI-oc/Yamato
Relationships: Yamato | Tenzou/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts, oc self insertSI





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn't, I know I can't start a new story. But the inspiration bug hit me the other night and then I couldn’t stop writing. This story will be different from other Self-insert stories, it won’t start from the beginning but instead from the start of cannon. Hamako is 7 years older than Naruto, and yes Kushina and Minato were teen parents when they had her. But the circumstances of her conception are both due to a little interference from fate, because they were bored, and that birth control didn’t work that well on Kushina due to the kyubi. This is a feel good fanfiction with little to no angst, and if there is any, then it never really lasts that long. This will also have an established, super gross and fluffy romance with Yamato/Tenzo since I have yet to see a SI paired with him. Also, the name Hamako can mean “child of the beach” or "child of the seashore."

If Hamako were to tell you the story from the beginning, she’d have to start at the very beginning. And Hamako isn’t very good at starting stories from the beginning. So this story starts now. 12 years after the Kyuubi’s attack, 12 years after her brother was born and her tou-chan miraculously survived, 12 years since her mother’s death, 19 years since her birth, almost 1 year since she moved out into her new home with her fiancé, and 3 months since she’s left ANBU.

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

The party is extravagant, if a little stiff, but expected for the daughter of a Hokage. A wedding reception fit for a Uzumaki-Hime. 

Hamako is proud to say she’s a knock-out in her traditional white wedding kimono. Her ankle length red hair pinned in a pretty updo underneath the large wataboshi adorning her head. Her red painted lips, no doubt wide as she poses for another photo with her husband, otou-chan, otouto, and Kakashi-nii. 

Everything is going so well. The Guests are managing to enjoy themselves. Her tou-chan is able to plaster on a somewhat happy face to his little girl getting married, Naruto is behaving (if a little begrudgingly), there is no orange porn book in Kakashi-nii’s hands. Everything is absolutely perfect.

Of course, right before the last picture is taken, Kakashi opens up his big stupid mouth and says: “Maa Tenzo, I know that you and Hamako-chan aren’t blushing virgins. But do make sure to pleasure her well tonight, she’s a bride and deserves to be treated as a goddess.”

The camera goes off capturing the moment Naruto spawns 100 shadow clones, her tou-chan cracks the ground with his chakra-heavy killing intent, Tenzo’s horrified expression while cringing away from her tou-chan, and Hamako slugging Kakashi in the stomach with a chakra enhanced punch to the gut. Her hair, free from her headdress, spreading into nine different tails around her head from her anger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we see Hamako’s interactions with those around her, and explore her domestic life just a bit. Honestly I really had fun with this chapter and was super inspired from a scene in Road to Ninja: Naruto the movie. Also I forgot to put it into the last chapter, but I do not own naruto in anyway, shape, or form. This is a work of fanfiction and all the credit of these amazing characters and stories belongs to Kishimoto.

Naruto is somewhat annoyed when the rest of team seven (minus Kakashi-sensei. Hamako-nee still hasn’t forgiven him) follow him to visit his sister and Tenzo-teme immediately after their first disastrous C-rank. Don’t get him wrong, they’re awesome! Especially Sakura-Chan ( _Sasuke doesn’t count and never will. He’s dealt with the teme enough to be saddled with him as a genin teammate_ ), but Naruto has missed his sister so much. Hasn’t seen her since her wedding ended in disaster (who knew Hamako-Nee could beat dad, himself, and Kakashi-sensei into meat smoothies so easily and with such a scary smile! ( _ He can never forget being in the hospital for 2 weeks recovering from her assault. Spoon fed and with a catheter shoved inside him because he was too swollen to pee out blood. His father was in no better condition.)) _

So you’ll excuse Naruto, if he’s annoyed being followed to the cozy two story fairytale-like cottage that Hamako-nee calls home ( _ the one, he bitterly acknowledges, as the insane romantic gesture Tenzo-teme built on the land Hamako always wanted her home to be built on _ ).

“Hamako-sama just got back from her honeymoon, right Naruto?” Sakura asks him, calmly walking beside him with admiration painted on her face. 

“Mhm. Nee-Chan decided to take Tenzo-teme to look at the ruins of Uzushio. Not much of a honeymoon if you ask me, nee-chan deserves so much better than him.” He whispers bitterly. 

Naruto never understood what drew Hamako-nee to Creepy Tenzo. His eyes, wide and hollow, always scared the crap out of Naruto. And it seemed like their relationship popped out of nowhere 2 years ago. Hamako suddenly went on a training trip outside of the village for 6 months. Leaving Naruto to fend for himself in their house without Hamako-nee’s home cooked food. And then, out of nowhere, Hamako-nee comes back happier and more balanced than ever. She shined in a way she hadn’t before, more secure in herself in a way Naruto didn’t understand. He remembers the large dinner she had cooked when she returned. Ramen, chicken, tamagoyaki, takoyaki, tonkatsu, sukiyaki, nigiri sushi, unagi, onigiri, rice. Everything you could imagine as a meal fit for feudal lords. Her shadow clones everywhere, puttering around setting up their dinner table. Naruto remembers how happy he was sitting and getting ready to eat dinner with his family, so happy his otou-chan made an effort to show up 30 minutes before dinner, just to talk with his children. And then, right before they were about to devour their food, Hamako broke the news:

_ She was nervous, his nee-chan, Naruto notices while he moves to sit at their dining table _ .  _ She's fiddling with the edge of her purple turtle neck dress she put on after finishing with cooking. ‘Nee-chan is so pretty!’ He thinks. And she is! Tou-chan always remarks, lovingly, how she looks like their mother. Ankle long red wavy hair, almost curly, purple eyes underneath bangs that curl around and frame her pretty pale face. She has tou-chan’s slim girly face, which is now flushed with a blush, exaggerating the delicate whisker marks on her cheeks. She nibbles at her lips, a sure sign that she’s struggling to find words. _

_ “Ano. Papa, otouto.” She mumbles quietly, calling attention to herself from their tou-chan that was already filling his plate with food.  _

_ Tou-chan looks up at her, giving her that gentle smile reserved only for them and Kakashi-nii. “Hai, Ko-chan?” _

_ Hamako-nee takes a deep steady breath, face flushing even more. “Myboyfriendwillbejoiningusfordinnertonight!Pleasetreathimwell’ttebatte!!” _

_ Tou-chan’s chopsticks snap in half. A dark and dangerous feeling quickly emitting from him that causes Naruto to cringe back and reel away from him. Naruto’s face quickly drains of blood. Both in fear of his tou-chan and the anger reeling inside him at the news. _

_ “Pardon,” tou-chan smiles brightly ( _ **_sadistically_ ** _ ) at Hamako. “I’m sorry. But I think I miss heard you, Hamako.”  _

_ ‘Oh Kami! First name! He _ **_’_ ** **_s_ ** **_Us_ ** i n **_G_ ** **** _ H _ **_E_ ** **_r_ ** F **_i_ ** _ rs _ **_t_ ** **_n_ ** a **_m_ ** **_E_ ** _!!!’ Naruto screeches in his head. _

_ Hamako-nee isn’t scared though. Infact, she Puffs up and looks tou-chan right in the eyes while saying, “My boyfriend will be joining us for dinner tonight. Please treat him well ‘ttebatte!” _

_ Neither Naruto or his tou-chan can form a response before a knock on their front door interrupts the conversation.  _

_ That day, Naruto learned the true meaning of hatred.  _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ (Nobody could ever replace his real nii-san) _

  
  


Naruto is shaken out of his thoughts by the sight of Hamako-nee’s house ahead of him, Sasuke, and Sakura-chan. It’s beautiful, he’ll grudgingly admit, surrounded by trees, bushes, vegetables, fruits and flowers. Roses curling around and growing on the walls of it ( _ they’re blue. Blue roses made by Tenzo-teme because they’re Hamako-nee’s favorite flower. They didn’t even exist before Tenzo-teme got the bright idea to make them when he proposed to Hamako-nee) _ . Sakura looks awed at the sight of the house, and Sasuke looks somewhat impressed from the assessing look he gives the structure.

Naruto doesn’t even knock on the door, knowing Hamako-nee most likely sensed him minutes ago. He just slides it open, makes sure to remove his sandals and replace them with the toad slippers his sister has at her house for him. He’s polite enough to hand over two pairs of guest slippers to Sakura-chan and Sasuke, before putting all of their shoes in the cubbies lining the genkan (he doesn’t want to end up in the hospital again just because he thoughtlessly trailed dirt all over the polished wood floors and tatami mats of Hamako-nee’s house).

“HAMAKO-NEE!” Naruto calls out when he opens the shoji door to the main kitchen/dining room/living room area.

His sisters' clones are cooking up a storm in the kitchen, at least ten of them tossing knives, ingredients, bento boxes, and sealing them all into two scrolls. One of them looks up, still speedily cutting cabbage into strips easily, and smiles at him brightly. Her amethyst eyes light up at the sight of him, and oh… she looks so pretty. Her wavy/curly hair is up in a long ponytail with two little strands falling to the side of her face. She’s wearing the blue Uzumaki apron their mother used to own over her favorite civilian clothes (her purple sleeveless turtleneck dress that falls to the middle of her thighs, thigh high black stockings with a little white bow on their sides, and fluffy pink fox slippers).

“Otouto! Okaeri!” She says to Naruto in her bell-like voice. Smile in place.

“Tadaima, onee-chan.”

The clone of Hamako-nee finally decides to look at Sakura and Sasuke. She sets down her knife and walks over to them while giving them a quick look over from head to toe. Her face brightening at the sight of them.

“Sasuke-kun” Hamato-nee says happily in surprise at seeing his morose teammate. Surprisingly, Sasuke blushes when she notices him and does nothing when she licks her thumb then uses it to wipe off a smudge of dirt on his cheek. “I’m so happy to see that you’re on the same team as my otouto.” she cheekily smiles, mischief filling up her face. “Take care of my knuckle head of an otouto, dattebatte!”

Sasuke smirks, humming in agreement. “I will Hanako-nee”

Naruto squawks, insulted that Hamako insinuates he even needs Sasuke to take care of him. Sakura-chan on the other hand looks absolutely surprised at how Hamako-nee was treating Sasuke.

She finally turns to Sakura-chan, quickly pulling her into a warm hug. “You must be Sakura-chan!” Hamako cheers, pulling back while gently holding Sakura-chan’s shoulders. “I’ve heard so much about you! I’m so glad to meet you, dattebatte!”

Sakura flushes brightly at the attention, shyly offering Hamako-nee a smile. “I’m glad to meet you too, Hamako-sama.”

“Call me Hamako-chan, or nee-chan. Hamako-sama makes me sound like an old lady.” Hamako-nee slyly tells the pinkette.

“It’s nice to meet you then, nee-chan!”

Hamako smiles so happily at the use of the suffix, dropping her arms from Sakura-chan’s shoulders. “Well! You guys came at a great time! I’m about to start some shabu-shabu for dinner! Sitting at the kotatsu enjoying a nice warm meal. It’ll be delightful since it's starting to get a little chilly, ne?” Hamako remarks, nudging Sasuke and Naruto in the arms while she pats Sakura-chan’s head.

“That sounds great!” Sakura responds merrily, a large smile painting her face.

Sasuke hums, smirk on his face.

“So you all will be staying for dinner, right?” Hamako asks heartily.

“I’d love to!” Sakura.

“Of course.” Sasuke.

“Will Yamato-teme be joining, ‘ttebayo?”He automatically asks, distaste coloring his words. He immediately knows he messed up when a vein pops out on Hamako-nee’s forehead. Still, she smiles so sweetly. Flowers seemingly to pop out behind her even. But her hair rising and growing agitated is the sure sign she’s about to bury him in her vegetable garden.

“Yes, he will be. So you will sit down with your nice friends at the kotatsu, enjoy my home cooked meal I worked so hard to make, and be nice to my anata dattebatte,” She coos, gently stepping towards him so she can pat his right cheek with her hand ( _ claw _ ) ever so affably. “Won’t you? Ne?”

His teammates have blatant fear painted on their faces, sweat falling down their necks at a rapid pace, faces pale in the face of Hamako-nee’s anger. He is no better, shivering in his slippers, hands held up in defense ( _ he wouldn’t be able to defend shit, dattebayo! _ ). Unfortunately he’s too slow in his response, and Hamako-nee’s face suddenly becomes shadowed as she tilts her head down to look him in the eye. “Ne?!” She shouts brightly, killing intent now very obvious. 

Naruto throws himself away from his nee-chan, his teammates quickly following him as they back up into a wall. Pictures falling to the ground around them. “H-Hai!!!” Naruto finally shouts in horror, clutching his cheeks in panic when he sees his nee-chan walking towards him with a fist raised in the air.

“Boss!!” One of the clones shouts from the kitchen, cutting through the tension.

Hamako-nee finally turns around to face the kitchen, walking back as she does so. This causes Naruto to let out the breath he didn’t know he was even holding, his teammates following suit. 

“I didn’t know Hamako-sama could be so scary.” Sakura-chan whispers, horrified.

It’s telling that Sasuke even lets out his classic grunt in agreement and a nod.

* * *

~,~

* * *

30 minutes later, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, and himself sit at the kotatsu across from Hamako-nee who’s already calmed down. She’s sitting on the zabuton while fixing together the hotpot broth and setting down the ingredients that go in it, along with the dipping sauces and meat cutlets. Her clones have long since dispersed, leaving only the original Hanako-nee in place.

“What were you doing earlier, nee-chan?” Sakura-chan asks, breaking the silence that existed since Hamako’s clone called out to her earlier.

“Hm?” Hamako-nee hums, not in absentmindedness but in acknowledgement. Stirring in some miso in the hot pot broth, followed by dropping in small pieces of kombu.

“You and your clones were cooking up a storm earlier when we arrived.”

“Oh!” Hamako-nee brightens up and offers Sakura-chan a happy smile. “I’m a seal's mistress, so I like to seal fresh meals in scrolls for my husband and I to use on missions. It brings a little bit of home to me while I’m away. I like to think my food is pretty good too!”

“Don’t let her fool you,” Naruto tries to control the grimace that appears on his face at  **_his_ ** voice “she’s better than any Akimichi when it comes to cooking.” 

And there he is, wide stupid eyes, brown messy hair, stupid large smile on his face as he leans down to give Hamako-nee his slimy kiss. Noriko just leans up to give him her full attention.

“Tadaima.” 

“Okaeri.”

They whisper words of “ _ I love you _ ” and “ _ I missed you _ ”.

Naruto hates him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it probably surprises you guys about how Naruto feels about Tenzo. But keep in mind this is a different Naruto from Canon!Naruto. He’s had different life experiences and struggles, so he’s going to be a little different. I will go into why, in the future, about Naruto’s feelings for Tenzo and how they came to be. For now, I leave you all with this. As always, reviews are needed and wanted since I can’t edit stories that well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tenzo fell in love with an Uzumaki-hime.

He meets her, officially, when she’s 17 and he's 22. Of course he knows of her, knows that she’s the hokage’s daughter, knows that she was made anbu captain at 13, knows that she was the lover of Uchiha Shisui, knows that she is the host of the yin half of the Kyubi no Yoko. She’s a pretty little thing, thigh length blood red hair framing pretty royal purple eyes. She’s curvier than most women, he notes, sharing that aspect with Tsunade-sama.

The yondaime introduces them to each other on a bright August day. A week before her birthday. Neither of them have their anbu identities on, both in their normal jounin uniforms (form fitting joining vest over a sleeveless black kimono with a long sleeve mesh shirt underneath. Short slitted deep purple miniskirt covering shorts. Heeled black boots going up a few inches past her knees (no doubt to make up for her dismal height of 152 centimeters)). She’s smiling at him, so bright, like the sun. His breath catches in his throat.

“I’d like you to meet my daughter Tenzo, she will need your help in the near future.”

~,~

It starts gradually, the feelings he develops for Hamako. Like the sun slowly rising during the morning. Slowly and sneakily. So quietly he doesn’t notice the sun in the afternoon sky until it envelops him entirely.

It's the talks and discussions of both their lives. Bonding over their shared heartaches. Sparing for days on end. She shares with him the food she prepped days before they left konoha. He loves her onigiri. Loves her meals prepared with care and how she makes them from her okaa-chan’s recipes that she learned to heart. 

Some days they relax and walk around the isolated forest they’ve made camp in. Taking in the view of beautiful nature around them. Of the colorful sunsets that echo through the leaves of trees.

( _His heart breaks when they leave to their separate rooms each night as they lay down for bed_ )

They spar more, meditate beside each other more. And slowly keep gravitating towards the other as the days pass. Sometimes their hands will touch when passing each other things, a bento or a kunai ( _he doesn’t remember when it starts happening, on that it only keeps continuing to be so)._ She’ll leave her hand on his bicep for a moment, too long to pass as a friendly gesture. He sometimes finds himself playing with her hair in appreciation of its color. 

_(“Kaa- chan used to say our hair was like the red thread of fate.” She tells him while gently twirling her strands with her delicate fingers. She looks at him in a way so profound, that he can’t explain it. “It led otou-chan to her after all. ‘Ttebatte.”_

_“It’s beautiful.” He catches himself stumbling over his words at that sentence. “A-ano, I mean how. I m-mean-“ he pauses, not wanting to make a bigger fool of himself._

_“Arigato, Tenzo.”)_

She manages to find walnuts for him one day. Presenting to them with a smile on her face. “ _They’re your favorite, aren’t they?_ ”

When she tells him how Kushina-sama’s favorite flowers were lily’s, he spontaneously grows one for her and presents it to her with a blush staining his face. He loves the way she gently cradles it in her hands, awe present in her otherworldly eyes.

“ _I feel alive when I’m with you ‘ttebatte.”_ She tells him one day. Shyly peaking up at him from underneath her eyelashes when he’s pinned her after a heated spar.

He’s stunned, only managing to say “ _I feel the same way._ ” In a quiet reply.

The six months they spend together is an unforgettable memory. He stays close to her, mokuton at the ready while she meditates to overcome her inner self and learns to control the kyubi. There are scares of course, the 3 days he spends on edge with his mokuton at use while half of the kyubi fights for dominance over her, as an example. He fights exhaustion and poisoning from too many chakra pills and too little rest and food.

In the end she wins, tears running down her face while she softly mutters “Kaa-chan.” She then opens her eyes and gives him a large classic Uzumaki smile.

The rest of their time is spent with her as she fully embraces the kyubi’s chakra. The golden cloak surrounding her is like the shine of a goddess. His goddess.

He’s with her when she tests out how to incorporate the kyubi in her ninja arsenal. Watches as she joins forms with the kyubi, as grudging friends, and fully transforms.

~,~

“I’m afraid ‘ttebatte.” She tells him while embraced in his arms. Looking up at him with hesitant eyes. “I’m afraid to love again. To know a lover’s embrace. I don’t want to lose you like I lost him.” The name ‘Shisui’ goes implied but is never used.

Tenzo just holds her closer, bringing up his large hands to cradle her face. “I will never leave you. I promise.” He whispers, breath fanning across her face.

“You promise, ‘ttebatte?” 

“Always.” He murmurs, bringing her into a soft kiss. It’s everything he imagined. Her lips taste like cherries and press so perfectly against his own. 

~,~

They make love in a small abandoned cabin on the outskirts of a town on their journey back to Konoha. He holds her against his body, inexperienced but shown how to bring pleasure to her by Hamako herself. He fully experiences what it is like to be human through her. 

Fireworks light up her flushed body from the festival the town is throwing. Her nippels pebbled and rosy. Sweat prickling their skin Her moans are a symphony with his own. 

He loves her.

_He loves her._

_“My Hamako.” He whispers on her lips as they reach completion. “My love.”_

_“I’m yours.”_

~,~

He builds her a home. Their home that they move into and make with their own hands. They plant flowers and bushes. Fruit, herbs, and vegetables are grown as well. He makes her happy. She makes him happy. He grows her favorite sakura trees along the path to their home. Always in bloom and continue to sprinkle blossoms along the path year around. 

They frame pictures, paint walls. Laughing and smiling all the way, he knows peace with her. He learns to cook at her side, learns how to put love into meals a lover can enjoy. He teaches her to paint on canvases as he once learned as a way to express his complicated feelings. 

He sings and dances with her. Dragging her clumsy form through waltzes and slow dances. Her body presses against his own while he distracts her with kisses. Smiles on their faces before they eventually give into the pleasure of each other’s bodies. 

_He loves her._

~,~

“Marriage?” Minato-sama asks.

“Hai. I love her. I love her more than anything. So I ask for your permission to marry her.”

Minato-sama levels a heavy look at him. So much in his gaze is judging and no doubt weighing his worth.

The silence is heavy and telling, and for a moment he thinks the yondaime will deny his request. 

But then he says: “Take care of her.”

“I will.” Tenzo promises.

_‘I always will’_

~,~

Tenzo proposes to her on top of the hokage monument. They’re having a picnic, food spread out that he made by himself. She thinks it’s a regular date celebrating their one year anniversary. 

_Little does she know._

He presents her with a blue rose. Delicately showing it to her while she looks at the sunset. She gasps, reaching out her hands to take it from his own. She smells it, eyes closing in pleasure at its winter like smell.

“The blue rose is something to represent unattainable love, or love at first sight.” Tenzo whispers to her. “But I like to think that it is something to strive for. For I would do anything to keep you as mine. Let’s make this unattainable love possible. Be mine, always.”

Hamako gasps ever so softly. Realization and understanding coloring her face while she peers at him. 

_“Marry me, Hamako. Let me always be yours as you will always be mine.”_

_“Yes.”_

~,~

Marriage is a somewhat strange concept to Tenzo. But he manages. He’s fitted for his kimono. He asks friends to attend as family, his small chosen family.

He’s so happy.

But not everyone is happy. Naruto, his future brother in-law, makes his displeasure known. At the rehearsal dinner the blondette tries his best to prank Tenzo into submission. Pepper bombs, paint bombs, glitter sealing tags, ipecac in his drink, nothing is off limits.

In the end, Hamako breaks into angry tears and drags Naruto away by his ear to a separate room to scold him. Tenzo follows a few minutes afterwards, catching the tail end of their argument. 

“ _He’s not Shisui-nii!! He’ll never be my nii-..!”_

_“Of course he’s not Shisui!!”_

_“-Then why?! Why marry him?!”_

_“Because I love him. I love him so much in a way I didn’t love Shisui. I’ve moved on, Naruto. Shisui will always have a special place in my heart! He’ll always be near me and you!”_

_“He’ll never be my nii-san.” Naruto stubbornly mumbles._

_“He won’t, if you never accept him.”_

The wedding preparations continue.

~,~

They marry in a grand ceremony at the Daimyo’s favored temple. Clan heads, friends, dignitaries, and even the Daimyo himself attends.

Hamako looks beautiful in her shiromuku kimono, wataboshi falling over her face elegantly. Their faces are flushed in happiness as they both walk towards the shrine. Their steps are greeted with court music, both shrine masters and maidens following them. One shrine master holding a bright large red umbrella over the both of them.

Their marriage is ceremonially announced to the gods. Both of them are presented with the sake filled cup, and trade them three times with each other after both of them take three small sips. 

And though Tenzo may not believe in the gods, he does make the most sacred vow before them. 

_“... Going forward, we will love each other, trust one another, share the good times and the bad, and swear that this will stay unchanged through our lifetime.”_

The rest of the ceremony passes quickly after that. Rings exchanged, kisses pressed against lips, congratulations and happiness. 

They pose for pictures, soon after. 

Then Tenzo learns to truly fear his wife when Hamako finally loses her temper. He watches his new wife take on Kakashi, Naruto, and Minato-sama in a 3v1 beat down. The ground shatters, around them. Hamako’s hair is a flaming lion's mane, her eyes whited out in pure anger. In the end, she leaves them in the crater she created, their moaning and whimpers of pain ringing in Tenzo’s ears. 

Tenzo barely manages to hold back a flinch when Hamako returns to his side ( _her kimono somehow remains intact, with not even a speck of blood painting it_ ).

“Come anata, we should leave for our honeymoon before they get up.” She tells him while firmly gripping his arm to escort him away.

He shakily points a finger at the trio. “A-ano, should we hel-“

She shoots him a glare so fierce despite the happy smile in place ( _a chill quickly shoots down his spine._ ). “We’re going to leave now, anata.”

_It’s an order, not a suggestion._

“H-hai!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n So as y’all can see, Hamako is a Jinchūriki. When Kurama was released, Minato ended up grabbing Hamako so he could sacrifice himself to seal kurama inside her. Kushina wasn’t a fan of that, since she was already dying, and used a modified version of the Shiki Fūjin to split and seal both halves of Kurama into Naruto and Hamako at the sacrifice of her own life. Sparing Minato and allowing him to live so he could raise both of their children. 
> 
> I also went into a simple explanation as to why Naruto dislikes Tenzō/Yamato so much. Keep in mind, Naruto isn’t the same kid you see in the anime/manga. He grew up with a family, a godfather, a father. He was loved. He never really experienced the hardships Canon!Naruto experienced. So he will be different, ie. Not being a fan of Tenzō despite his sister loving him. Btw he does have a sister complex lololol sort of like how Sasuke had a brother complex. 
> 
> And how do you guys like Hamako’s temperament? She’s sort-of like her future niece Himawari. As in she’s very sweet, soft spoken, and calm but when she’s angry…. well. Just don’t make her angry. Where Naruto has Kushina’s personality and looks more like Minato with his mother’s face, Hamako has Minato’s personality and looks more like her mother with her fathers face.
> 
> I also like how she scares the shit out of her loved ones when she’s angry lololol! Poor Minato, Kakashi, and Naruto. They shouldn’t have ruined her wedding.
> 
> Also, I don't see this being a super long fanfic. So don't expect the end product to be more than 50,000 words. If it does surpass that number, I'll be super surprised.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading! comments would be appreciated since... well..... Editing and I don't work well together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life and death of Uchiha Shisui.
> 
> Btw the song “Boku Ga Shinou to Omottanowa” really inspired me while writing this chapter. You can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HTAKT-JIaA

Shisui meets her when he’s 7 and she’s 5 respectively. They’re baby faced genin, stumbling after their sensei like little ducklings. Team Chouza is their designation. With him, Hamako, and Inoka. 

They’re all too young to be a part of this war ( _Inoka with her wide innocent blue eyes, and bright sun-like hair. Hamako, a soft spoken girl with her blood red long hair twirled into twin buns with poisoned senbon holding them together. Beautiful purple irises so wide and kind as they look at him, whiskered cheeks flushed with life_ ). There is no such thing as D-ranks during wartime.

They’re immediately thrust onto the field with little-to-no preparations. The only saving grace is that they were always sent after bandits close to home. Told to kill and make an example of them. To discourage the exploitation running rampant during war. Chouza-sensei is steely eyed and stoic as he guides them all through their first kills, teaches them how to skin human beings and hang them up along the roads with rope necklaces. The three of them become a well oiled machine that year, after graduation.

_(All of it is burned in his memory from his newly awakened sharingan_ )

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

Shisui will tell you he is close to both of his teammates, but more so to Hamako. Hamako is able to keep up with him in a way most people can’t. She outclasses him in most departments ( _taijutsu and ninjutsu being the most obvious_ ), but she never flaunts or brags about her skills. She’s very demure about her talents, and downplays them to an extent that most ninja would be impressed by her accidental evasion.

Shisui can’t explain why he likes Hamako so much, only that he does. He loves when she smiles at him, loves when she pouts at him, loves how her hair falls so beautifully over face when she lets it out of her buns. Sometimes he’ll gently play with her hair when she doesn’t notice. Letting the silky soft strands flow between his fingers like a waterfall.

Despite him not understanding the reason why, Shisui just learns to accept that he just really likes Hamako. ‘ _Is this what a best friend is like?’_ he wonders while sparing with her hours after their team training has ended. Moonlight shining down on both of them.

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

“Is Hamako my best friend. Obito-nii?” Shisui asks his nii-san one day. They’re on their way to Hamako-chan’s house, invited to eat dinner by their Sensei (Obito) and friend (Shisui) individually. 

“Huh?” Obito lets out a noise of surprise before looking down at Shisui by his side. “Well, I would assume so! You guys sure are like two peas in a pod!” Here Obito shoots him a large grin, eyes closed in happiness.

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

Hamako’s parents are just as bright and beautiful as she is. Minato-san greets him happily with his wife beaming at his side. Kushina-san gushes over him, cooing over how cute he looks. Minato-san laughs at his wife’s antics. Hamako kindly saves him from his embarrassment but not before laughing at him with her voice ringing like bells from her amusement.

He meets Rin-san next, Obito’s crush who he’s always moaning on about. She’s pretty, _‘not as pretty as Hamako’_ A voice whispers in his head, so he can definitely understand Obito’s fascination with her. Kakashi-san comes next, Obito-nii’s self-decreed “rival”, Kakashi gazes at him with suspicion immediately. A hand resting protectively on Hamako-chan’s head, daring him in a way he can not decipher. 

_Shisui decides that Bakakashi really does fit him._

Dinner is loud and obnoxious, Kushina-san piling more food on his plate whenever he finishes. Declaring: “Growing girls and boys need to eat plenty, Dattebane!.”

Hamako shares smiles with him during the entire meal ( _why is his face so hot?_ ).

“We’re glad that Hamako has a friend like you watching out for her, Shisui-kun.” Minato-san tells him after dinner when he and Obito-nii are being escorted to the door.

“I’m lucky to have a best friend like her.” Shisui just responds, not managing to look Minato-san in the eye. Instead glancing away to the side with a blush staining his cheeks ( _if he had, he would’ve noticed the knowing smile Minato gives him_ ).

_(“I guess your aniki was wrong, Shisui.”_

_“About what?”_

_“Hamako-chan isn’t only your best friend. She’s also your first love.”_

_“N-nani?!”_

_“Mhm! Trust me! Your aniki knows best!”)_

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

Inoka dies in a tragic mission. The three of them are so used to fighting against civilian level opponents that it comes as a surprise when one of the “bandits” happens to be an A-ranked missing nin. Teamwork is what Konoha is best known for, but 3 genin are powerless against a jonin and despite being a jonin himself, Choza-Sensei is too far away to stop Inoka being sliced in half. Blood rains down on both Shisui and Hamako, the two of them too stunned to really register what had happened. The battle pauses for a few moments, and then the guilt and grief registers. Tears flow down his eyes, because Inoka, sweet innocent Inoka, the girl who wanted to be the first psychologist to discover a treatment plan for shinobi trauma after war, was cut down right in front of him.

“Inoka!” Hamako screeches, pain, rage, grief.

Shisui’s eyes bleed.

“ _Kotoamatsukami._ ”

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

A week later, the war with Iwa along with Kumo ends and Shisui no longer has an aniki to ruffle his hair. The field promotion to chunin, he and Hamako-chan receive, leaves no feelings of success in him, only a bitterness that burns at the back of his throat.

Team Choza is disbanded there afterwards.

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

Itachi surprises him in a way that Hamako-chan doesn’t. He’s just as soft spoken as his best-friend, but he doesn’t have a hidden anger that sometimes overpowers him. Itachi is even more of a prodigy than him or Hamako. The two of them are quick in finding a friend in the other.

The revelation that Itachi and Hamako know each other blows his mind.

“ _Of course I know him Shisui, He’s basically my little sibling ‘ttebatte!”_

_“Un. Haha-ue is onee-sama’s godmother._ ”

Rin dies the next year. One of the last few connections to his aniki, dead by Kiri’s hands. Peace talks fall into place after their actions are brought to light.

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

Minato-san becomes Minato-sama a few months after Rin dies. He’s 9 now, standing with all of the citizens of Konohagakure as they watch their new Hokage be sworn in. Minato-sama makes a small speech after the sandaime places the hat on his head. He talks of a brighter future, growing as a people, and rebuilding. Afterwards, Kushina-sama and Hamako-ch-... Hamako-hime stand beside him, or in Hamako-hime’s case, held in his arms. The three of them as a family smile and wave at the citizens of konohagakure.

He manages to catch Hamako’s gaze, signing to her with a teasing insult about her being carried by Minato-sama. Hamako just shoots him a smug gaze and cuddles into Minato-sama even more.

Shisui laughs.

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

“Kaa-chan’s pregnant dattebatte!” She shouts to him happily when they meet up for their daily spar, three months after Minato-sama’s coronation. The way her smile is beaming at him is so breathtaking that he feels like he might melt from it.

“Congratulations.” He tells her, face red and flushed from feelings he doesn’t understand yet.

“Arigato, Shisui-kun!”

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

The kyubi attack is so sudden that they lose 5,349 civilians in the first 5 minutes. Shisui had no comprehension of what was happening, until he manages to escort 20 people to the evacuation shelters. He takes a deep breath, pushing down the panic but holding onto the fear because it will keep him alive. And even though his heart screams at him to find Hammako, to protect her, he ignores it and instead protects the civilians around him.

There’s a moment, just a moment, where he feels he will die. It happens after his 10th trip escorting people to the shelters, he peeks out of one of the windows to watch the kyubi and the destruction it causes. He sees when it opens its maw wide at the sky, watches as heavy chakra is pulled towards its mouth. Then suddenly it’s face is towards the hokage mountain, mouth open as the chakra ball shoots towards him and everyone else in the shelters. The people around him screech out in fear. Sobs, pleas, and begging falling from their mouths. ‘ _Hamako, please be safe wherever you are!’_ Are his “last” thoughts. He doesn’t close his eyes, instead he watches with his sharingan as death sails towards him.

_The seals ripping apart the sky are what saves him and everyone else._

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

He doesn’t see Hamako until the mass funeral a week later. She’s hollow and thin. Bags underneath her eyes while she stands beside Minato-sama with her otouto held in her arms. Minato-sama himself looks no better. Looks like he is traumatised and broken in a way that can never be fixed. Despite that, he still comforts Hamako. His hand is gently caressing her hair, and when she starts sobbing, he uses that hand to cradle her to his chest.

_Kushina-sama is known as a hero, thereafter. The woman who bared her teeth at the kyubi, telling him “no!” as she sacrificed her life to drag him beyonds death’s doors with her dying breath. Konoha has no Kyubi no Yoko now._

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

Hamako blows up a tree during a spar with Shisui. The both of them are utterly surprised when, instead of sticking to a branch, Hamako is instead thrown away midair. Shisui shushin’s to her just in time, catching her in a bridal carry.

“That’s never happened before, Hamako-hime.” He tells her, a little breathless and flushed. The branch falls off, its structure unable to hold itself up from the new chakra induced hole.

Despite the tease Hamako looks tense and apprehensive. She looks at the branch she destroyed, absolutely horrified.

“Gomenasai, Shisui-kun. I don’t mean to burden you.” 

“You’re never a burden! We’ll just have to work on chakra control again!”

Hamako has grateful tears in her eyes when she thanks him.

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

The tree branch is a sign that something is different with Hanako. Other changes happen quickly afterwards. Where before Hamako had enough stamina to keep up with him in a spar, she soon outclasses him. Chakra heavy jutsu that used to leave her breathless are now easily attainable.

He questions her about it, but receives nonchalant and misleading answers as a response. 

She’s keeping secrets, and it hurts him. _Doesn’t she trust him?_

She seems to be able to tell how hurt he is, so she stops sparring with him, and instead their weekly sparring sessions are now weekly babysitting days with Naruto-chan. The toddler becomes a buffer between them.

The little Uzumaki is a ball of chubby cheeks and happiness. Naruto is always happy to see Shisui. Arms reaching out to hold him and nestle into Shisui’s neck. The puffs of breath the toddler makes on his neck always calming him down whenever Hamako diverts his more personal question.

He takes it as an achievement when Naruto says “Shisui-nii!” When he’s 16 months old.

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

3 years after the kyubi attack, Shisui finally learns why Hamako changed, and it takes an Iwa “missing nin” to bring the truth to light. 

Him and Hamako are babysitting little Naruto on a cool fall day. Playing ninja with Naruto in the gardens of the hokage estate. They’re running and throwing paper kunai or shuriken at each other, sometimes letting Naruto get a hit in. 

It’s fun and games until a giant of a man intrudes and kicks Shisui into the ground. It’s so unexpected that he doesn’t manage to defend himself. He coughs out blood on the impact, knowing automatically he must have a punctured lung. His ears ring and his head is foggy, but he does hear Hamako’s cry of “ _Shisui!_ ”

He turns to look at her. She’s pushing Naruto away as she takes on the man. It’s a brutal beat down. Hamako is kicked around like a ragdoll, while she puts on a fight for her life. She does seriously injure him, using a kunai thrown at her to slice the ninja’s stomach open. But it’s a fruitless move on her part, for the ninja is quick to stab her through the shoulder, pinning her to the ground.

“Shut up Namikaze spawn!” The ninja shouts, spittle flying from his mouth in rage. A taunt. “Now you just lay there and watch as I kill your little otouto before I kill you. When I’m finished I’ll make sure to rip out the Uchiha’s eyes and present them to the Tsuchikage, he’ll be happy to have them in his possession!”

Hamako seems to give up, listlessly laying on the ground. She shakes in absolute fear. 

“Hamako-chan.” Shisui coughs out. But she doesn’t hear him. He’s wondering where the anbu charges with protecting the Hokage’s children are, and why they aren’t coming. But then it quickly becomes clear to Shisui that the Iwa-nin must’ve ambushed and killed them all. ‘ _Without us even noticing too.’_

Time seems to pause when the Iwa-nin walks to Naruto-chan. The little boy is crying, cheeks red and eyes puffy as he calls out for his nee-chan, his tou-chan, anybody for help. 

The Iwa nin raises his sword, standing above Naruto-chan. Posing for the kill, he moves to strike. 

Then the air grows heavy. So so heavy. And Hamako rises from the ground inhumanly, red demonic chakra covering her. The Iwa nin pauses to look at her. It’s an opening, a single opening that Hamako-chan takes.

The whisker marks on her cheeks are more pronounced, even her canines are elongated. Sharp like a fox. Her eyes are red, slitted, animal-like. She howls in rage, the power behind it shaking the trees and causing a small blast wave, making the Iwa nin stumble back.

She shoots forward, faster than anytime she’s moved in a spar, and is soon tearing apart the Iwa-nin.

He never sees what happens next, because he soon passes out from his injuries.

_He later learns that Minato-sama arrives, with his Hokage guard, just in time to suppress Hamako. The three of them are then carried to the hospital to be treated for their injuries._

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

“You mustn’t tell anyone Shisui.” Minato-sama tells him when he wakes up in a hospital bed.

“I thought the kyubi was gone.” He states. Confusion filling him up to his very core.

Minato-sama smiles at him so heartbreakingly. “That’s the cover story Shisui. A lie to hide the horrible truth that I wasn’t strong enough to stop it. Kushina… Kushina sacrificed herself to seal it away into Naruto and Hamako.”

“Then- then Hamako?”

“Yes. She now carries the horrible burden I wasn’t capable of protecting her from.”

Understanding.

_Realization_.

He now knows everything.

“ _Please. Don’t shun her now, Shisui.” The yondaime pleads._

_“Why would I? She’s still Hamako. My best friend.”_

_“Arigato.”_

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

They meet in the training field they used to spar in. Shisui’s heart breaks when he notices how apprehensive she is to see him. Arms folded across her chest so protectively.

“Gomen, datebatte.”

“Why?”

“I hurt you, when I only wanted to be Hamako to you, dattebatte!” She cries out, covering her face with her hands so he doesn’t see her tears. Her shoulders are shaking, whines coming from her mouth. “I don’t want to be anything but Hamako. ‘ttebatte.” She whispers horsley.

Shisui doesn’t notice himself moving, but soon he’s holding her in his arms. Bringing comfort to her in the only way he knows how. “Then you can be Hamako.” He hums into her hair.

“Really?” She asks into his chest.

“Really really.” He smiles. “You’re just Hamako, with a little furry problem.”

She giggles.

And everything is right again in the world.

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

A month after the Iwa nin incident, there’s whispers amongst the civilians that the Uchiha were responsible for the kyubi attack. The “evidence” being that they did nothing to help during the destruction of the village.

Shisui notices the discontent growing between the Uchiha clan elders and the leadership of the village.

_Minato-sama ends up making a statement hoping to displace the rumors. Shaming and guilting the public for even thinking so._

_“They escorted civilians to safety and protected them to the best of their abilities. They are heroes.”_

_(The whispers still continue)_

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

They both enter anbu when he’s 13 and Hamako is 11. Shisui is appointed to his position by Minato-sama himself, while Hamako is appointed to it by the elders council because of the conflict of interest with her being the Hokage’s daughter.

Anbu boot camp is grueling. The best of the best can only make it. They’re given blank masks while they train their bodies into finely sharpened weapons. Candidates are quickly weeded out from the group of 23 they started with. 6 months in, there are only 9 left. Shisui and Hamako being part of the group to make it. In the end Shisui becomes swan and Hamako takes up the name, butterfly. (“ _So girly Shisui-kun!” Yours is no better bu-tter-fly~”)._

Luckily they aren’t put onto different platoons, their teamwork is so supreme that they stay on together under their new captain: Inu-taichou. Shisui laughs when Hamako squeals out a happy “ _Kakashi-nii!_ ” at seeing the telling silver hair of their new taichou.

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

“Tou-chan doesn’t know how their position was leaked.” Hamako ends up confiding in him one day. They’re sweaty, caked in mud, scratches and bruises all over them from an intense spar. Both of them sitting on the ground as they come down from the adrenaline fueling their moves. This is the first time they’ve talked about the kyubi incident, Shisui has never had the cruelty to press her for answers. Patiently waiting for the day she would talk to him about it.

“The seals of female jinchuriki weaken during childbirth, ‘ttebate.” She has an empty look in her eyes as she looks out to the woodland of the forest of death. “The chakra supplying the seal goes to the baby, and during labor the tailed-beast has the opportunity to fight it’s containment while the haha-ue focuses on delivering her baby.” she turns to look at him, her face so sad and dejected. “Only the village elders, the hokage, and the anbu guarding the area, knew about it! It was supposed to be a secret, ‘ttebatte!” She wails out, tears leaking from her eyes. “So how did _he_ know?!”

Shisui quickly slips an arm around her shoulder, bringing her into a side hug. “I don’t know Hamako.” He sighs deeply, disturbed by the knowledge that somebody in a position of power betrayed Minato-sama and his wife. “Can Minato-sama do something? Maybe he marked the perpetrator with his hiraishin?”

Hamako’s nose scrunches up in disgust. “Iie!” she practically spits. “Tou-chan told me that he did mark the man with a hiraishin seal, but something is interfering with it. Most likely a counter seal to stop tou-chan from going after them.”

“I’m sorry Hamako.”

“It’s okay shisui, thank you for listening to me.

“It’s no problem!”

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

Shisui and Hamako are 15 and 13 when they’re finally separated from each other during missions. Hamako becomes an anbu captain, leading her own team so elegantly she makes Shisui a little jealous but happy for her. Hamako gains a new confidence in herself. She wears her hair down now during assignments, taking pride in the fact that she’s now strong enough that it isn’t a hindrance to her. Shisui is also embarrassed to note that Hamako is starting to gain a womanly figure. Her hips widening and her breasts becoming more shapely. Sometimes he slaps his cheeks to stop his perverted thoughts, lamenting his hormones for causing this.

Shisui becomes breathless during their spars, stunned at how beautiful she looks. He wonders if maybe he’s sick because of how he gets around Hamako. Heart palpitations, sweating palms, and flushing cheeks can’t be normal, right? 

_(the medics laugh at him when he waves a white flag and goes to the hospital. He’s so embarrassed by their wheezing laughter that he quickly walks out the doors to go back home. His concerns and questions never answered.)_

Shisui eventually decides it’s best to bury his head in the sand and focus more on his own career in anbu. He’s now working under a man named Torune, who’s orders come from Danzo-sama. Sabotage and espionage are now the focus of his team instead of the assasination of his last one.

Sometimes… sometimes Shisui feels a chill go down his spine whenever Danzo-sama looks at him. There’s a hunger in the man’s eyes. A greed he’s never seen outside of the monsters he’s assassinated.

It’s also in that year that Shisui and Hamako are promoted to Jounin. It's a happy memory despite them not being in a team together again. He almost forgets about Danzo and how Shisui’s hackles rise against the man, but then Danzo congratulates him when he’s handed his jonin vest.

“Congratulations, Shisui-kun.”

His skin prickles with unease.

_Something is wrong with Danzo Shimura. And he doesn’t know what it is…. but he’ll find out._

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

Minato-sama meets with the leadership of the Uchiha clan one cool October day, when Shisui is 16. The hokage sits amongst them all in seiza, powerful and commanding respect and attention. He talks with the elders, with Fugaku-sama, and tells them: “Know that the yondaime hokage stands with all of you. Know that I trust you. And know that I will not let this suspicion continue.”

Minato-sama proposes a Uchiha bodyguard and tutor for Naruto-sama. One who will follow the little tyke around constantly, as protection and as a statement that the Uchiha are trusted.

“-my son Itachi will be a great fit.”

“And I believe that Fugaku-Dono, but I don’t want to take away more time away from him that he can spend with his parents and Sasuke-kun.” Mikoto-hime looks relieved. “I propose Shisui-kun.”

Shisui perks up in attention. ‘ _Overqualified babysitter for Naruto-chan? Hell yeah!’_ ”I’ll do it!” He chirps happily. 

Thereafter, Shisui follows Naruto-chan wherever he goes whenever he’s not on anbu missions. They spend their days laughing, eating ramen and ice cream, pranking Minato-sama, and discovering new places in the village. Naruto-chan likes riding on top of Shisui’s shoulders, wanting to see everything he can, and treating Shisui’s hair like reins on a horse.

Shisui’s favorite thing to do with Naruto-chan is tracking down Hamako whenever they can. Naruto-chan always shouts: “Look! Look! It’s Hamako-nee, Shisui-nii!” Whenever they do find her. She always smiles at them so brightly when she sees them And ends up spending the rest of the day with them as well.

“Will you marry Hamako-nee, Shisui-nii?” Naruto-chan, the cheeky little brat, likes to ask him at the most interesting moments. Like when he’s eating a bite of ice cream ( _he spits it out onto an unlucky civilian passing by),_ in front of bakakashi ( _the silver haired devil stuffs his underwear with itching powder_ ), in front of Minato-sama ( _the Yondaime is contradicting in that he looks both pleased at the idea and wants to strangle Shisui_ ), and in front of Hamako-chan herself ( _the both of them end up blushing from head to toe while Naruto merrily giggles at the both of them_ ).

Funnily enough, it’s Naruto-chan’s pesky teasing that causes Hamako to confess to Shisui in a very forward way. 

_She marches up to him, the ground cracking underneath her feet, and for a second Shisui cringes back in anticipation of future pain (because holy shit Hamako-chan looks mad). But instead he’s surprised when Hamako ends up grabbing his cheeks firmly and then drags his face down so his lips meet hers._

_He doesn’t even get a chance to truly enjoy it before she pulls back. Confidence and stubbornness etched across her scrunched up eyebrows and her pouty lips. “I like you dattebatte! So you’re going to date me!”_

_He’s so confused (but also really into it) that he stumbles through an apprehensive “H-hai.”_

_“Good.” Then she’s kissing him again. And he ends up going ‘_ **_why the hell not?_ ** _’ and kisses her back. Grabbing onto her hips and leaning down to ravage her mouth_

_He really likes her kisses._

Naruto cheers when he finds out, dancing around the both of them and calling him “nii-san” so happily. Minato-sama gives a weird smile and grimace. And Kakashi? Well Kakashi ends up beating the shit out of him during a “spar” telling him “Maa, Shisui!” So happily “this is only a taste of what will happen if you break little Hamako-chan’s heart in any way.” 

He moans in the hospital to Hamako about a devil named “Bakakashi”, and how he “ _ambushed him so quickly that he didn’t know what happened until he woke up in the hospital._ ” He hides a devious smirk in Hamako’s stomach, while she’s patting his head, when he feels a spike in killing intent from her. 

‘ _If I can't defend myself, then Hamako will.’_

_Kakashi joins him in the hospital bed next to him the very next day, and Shisui just happily eats the bento box Hamako lovingly made for him. While trying not to laugh at how the redhead coo’s over him, but then shoots glares at the sullen silver-haired devil whenever she thinks Shisui can’t see._

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

The last straw Shisui faces, in anbu, is when Danzo orders the destruction of an entire civilian village in between the border of Hi no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni. He’d been told that they are traitors to the fire daimyo. He murders women, men and children, barely holds in his vomit at their frightened and tearful expressions. The hardest kill was a 5 year old boy, and his sister. The boy had grabbed a fallen kunai and ran at him with the intent to protect his newborn sister. Shisui cuts him down so easily, then watches as the blood drips down and falls onto the babes cheeks (the blood from her brother), his hands shake, but he kills her.

He comes home from the mission to learn, from Hamako, that the destruction of the civilian village had reached the ears of Konoha.

“It doesn’t make sense,” she tells him, cuddled up to his side “they weren’t aligned with any daimyo, they were completely neutral. But maybe it’s because Iwa protected them during the war-“

His heart stutters in his chest. He feels like he’s underwater when he realizes the reason the village was destroyed.

‘ _He’s trying to fan the flames of war._ ’

Shisui quickly removes himself from Hamako. “Gomen ne Hamako-chan. I just remembered I forgot that I promised to train with Itachi-kun.” She pouts at him. “I promise to take you out to Ichiraku tomorrow.”

“Oh alright. I’ll see you later then, Shisui-kun.”

“Ja ne!” He shouts to her, managing to sound cheerful despite the horror running through his veins.

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

“I always had a feeling that Danzo’s interest didn’t align with the village.” Minato-sama tells him. They’re in the Hokage’s personal office at the Hokage’s mansion. A seal array lighting up the room in a blue glow to prevent unwanted listeners from hearing the conversation.

“You believe me?” Shisui asks, a little disbelieving because he has essentially accused a highly renowned village elder of treason.

“Cheeky and a brat you may be Shisui, but a liar you are not.” Minato is grave but still gives him a calm reassuring smile. “I need you to listen to me Shisui. I’m giving you an S-class mission. From this day forward you will be a spy for me against Danzo. You will tell me what he plans, you will tell me what he discusses, and you will find the paper trail to supply evidence for a tribunal Danzo will face in a year’s time for his crimes. Only you, and I will know of this. And eventually, Shikaku, and Fugaku when the time comes for this to be brought to life. Do you accept this, jonin Shisui?!”

“Hai! I do.”

“Good. Now come here. In the worst case scenario, we need to be prepared.”

Shisui stands from his kneeling position and walks towards Minato-sama. When the hokage gestures for him to kneel down as his feet, he does so. 

“Prepared?” Shisui cautiously asks him when he notices the Hokage pulling out sealing ink, and a brush.

Minato’s face becomes completely stoic. Looking more like a marble statue than a human one. “Yes. The kotoamatsukami is a very powerful dojutsu, and something a person as power hungry as Danzo will crave. I will seal both your eyes and your body. They can not be removed unless willingly done by you, while you're alive. And if you die, your body and your eyes will immediately be destroyed.”

Silence.

“Do you understand what I am saying Shisui?”

“Hai.”

“Good. And try not to let that outcome happen. I’m looking forward to having you as a son-in-law.”

Because it goes without saying that the chance of Shisui dying during this mission is highly probable.

“ _And Hamako would never forgive the both of us if that happened, Shisui.”_

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

“Hamako-nee!” Sasuke screams in excitement at seeing the curvy redhead, ignoring Shisui standing next to her. The little Uchiha, quickly runs forward to hug the redhead around the waste.

“Sasuke-kun!” Hamako shouts, copying the emotions Sasuke had previously displayed, and hugging Sasuke close to her.

Shisui, Itachi, and Hamako decided it would be fun to have a three-way spar against each other. And it looks like Sasuke wanted to see it.

Itachi quickly sets Sasuke in a safe area, firmly telling the excitable child to stay there and not move while the fight happens.

And then they spar.

Very quickly Shisui and Itach decide it’ll be best to team up against Hamako. Which… looking back was a bad idea. Because as soon as they do so, Hamako’s hair rises up in a scarily familiar fashion.

“THERE WASN’T SUPPOSED TO BE ANY TEAMS DATTEBATTE!!” She screams at them. Then soon unleashes her Hirashin seals attached to regular kunai (which were agreed to not be used during the spar, but Hamako must’ve decided she had free reign when they ganged up on her).

Later on, when Shisui and Itachi are licking their wounds of defeat, they watch as Sasuke sits happily on Hamako’s lap and marvels at how strong she is.

“Sugoi! Onee-sama really is the strongest person ever.” 

“Mhm! Itachi and Shisui learned that the hard way. But you’re much smarter than both of them dattebatte, because you always knew!” Hamako rubs her cheek against Sasuke’s, the 7 year old smiling so happily at the attention.

Itachi shoots Shisui a look, and despite it being stoic to most people, Shisui can read the ‘I never should have listened to you’ in Itachi’s eyes.

Shisui laughs. “Hamako-chan is so cute when she’s angry.” A terrible excuse for his lapse in judgement.

Itachi just rolls his eyes and finishes attaching a bandage to a semi-serious cut running up his leg.

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

Hamako is 15 when she gets fed up with Shisui only kissing her and going no further. She soon seduces him in his apartment, takes himself in her mouth before straddling his lap and riding him before he can get his bearings. 

In the end, Shisui goes along with it because he doesn’t know how to say no to his hot girlfriend ( _and also because he’s really into red headed curvy girls who know what they want_ ). 

By the time they finish, Shisui is lying on his back on his futon with Hamako cuddled up on his side. She’s smiling at him so smugly, like the cat who got the canary. He’s a little more in love with her than he already is.

“Aishiteru.” He whispers to her. A little happy when she flushes so prettily in surprise. This time he smiles at her smugly.

She huffs at his face but still mumbles “Aishiteru, dattebatte.” Into his chest.

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

3 months later he finds the paper trail Minato-sama wanted him to find. Shisui manages to bypass the sealing array protecting Danzo’s office in his underground root facilities. There he finds everything and more. Collaborations with Orochimaru, unsanctioned missions that went against the wishes of the Sandaime and Yondaime, black mailing, kidnappings of clan children and orphans, and worst of all…

_“Only the village elders, the hokage, and the anbu guarding the area, knew about it! It was supposed to be a secret, ‘ttebatte!” She wails out, tears leaking from her eyes. “So how did he know?!”_

‘ _I know now, Hamako-chan._ ’ He thinks. Because right in his hands lay the evidence of Danzo collaborating with an unknown 3rd party. Of an agreement that the Kyubi would be harvested and set upon Konoha so Danzo could take control of it and choose a new Jinchuriki. One he could control. He even told the 3rd party of where the location Kushina-sama would give birth at.

‘ _Hidoi,_ ’ Shisui thinks ‘ _This is more than Minato-sama or I could ever imagine._ ’

Shisui is quick to make a copy of _everything_ with a special seal Minato-sama created, and then quickly leaves. Making sure the security seals are back up and nothing looks out of place.

He leaves, in a silent and invisible shushin.

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

Shisui goes to Naka Shrine, and disappears into the secret passage only possible to be opened by the sharingan. There he creates 4 extra copies of the evidence, 1 he sends to Itachi via their crow summons in the chance of his untimely death, 1 he sends to Hamako-chan along with a more intimate letter that his crow summons will deliver her own summons if he dies, 1 he sends with a crow that will travel through the summons realm to reach the toad summons when his contract with the crows ends upon death, and the last he hides underneath the stone tablet. The original will travel with him for when he goes to see Minato-sama when he’s done here.

When Shisui leaves the shrine, he isn’t surprised to see Danzo waiting for him. “I knew you would come, Danzo-sama.” He tells the elder. Looking at the elder’s form facing him, from the side of his eyes. “I knew it was too easy. Getting in and out. I wondered why. But then I realized you wanted me to find everything, you wanted to check that your security measure were full proof. And if they weren’t, you’d kill me and destroy the evidence I stole from you.” Shisui turns around to face Danzo in the eyes. “Am I right Danzo-sama?”

Danzo mercilessly chuckles, darkly, evil, inhumanly. “You were always a smart man Shisui. But you’re wrong about something.”

“And what is that?”

“I won’t take the chance of Minato looking into my dealings again. And I won’t let you be the Namikaze Minato to the new Jinchuriki’s Uzumaki Kushina. Both of them must remain in my control. And to do that… I’ll need your eyes.”

Quickly, so quickly that Shisui almost doesn’t react in time, Danzo reaches out to his eyes with his left arm. The elders hand is inches from reaching him when Shisui manages to grab Danzo’s arm and trap him in a Genjutsu through his Sharingan.

“Gomen ne Danzo-sama. Even if I want to defend myself, and kill you, I cannot. For you must answer to your crimes to the people you’ve wronged. You’ll snap out of it by the time Minato-sama comes to detain you.”

Shisui walks away. A little shaken up he just managed to escape and a little hopeful that things may go in his favor…

But those hopes are lost when he’s punched in the stomach, Shisui gasps as his breath is knocked out of him ( _how?_ **_How_ ** _?!_ ). The following punches to his left cheek, his right cheek, and his nose are too quick to defend against. 

_And then Danzo grabs Shisui by his hair while ripping out his right eye._

Shisu is barely able to jump away. Cradling his now empty eye socket, panting and looking up at Danzo. The elder has taken off the bandages always covering the eye believed to have been lost during the second shinobi war, revealing a sharingan that quickly fades to white.

“The sharingan?!” Shisui asks in alarm.

“I’m going to take it to replace this eye!” The elder tells him. “Give me the other one!”

Anbu descend from the sky, falling around Danzo in a no doubt perfected formation.

Shisui’s hands are soon rolling through the classic katon jutsu all Uchiha learn as a coming of age ceremony. _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu,_ and spits the giant fireball at Danzo and his root. The Anbu members are quick to respond with their own suiton jutsu.

Underneath the steam that rises due to the contrasting jutsus, Shisui uses the shushin to make his escape.

_If he had stayed, he would’ve laughed at the sharingan burning up and turning to dust in Danzo’s greedy hands._

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

Itachi waits for him at the spot a note, sent from their shared summons, asked him to wait at.

“Is that you, Shisui?” Itachi asks while looking up at the tree Shisui disturbed silently telling the younger Uchiha to follow him.”

But still, Shisu gives him a commanding “Come!” To make sure the message is received.

He leads them, going in circles and taking sharp turns to make sure they aren’t followed, before leading Itachi to the ravine of the Naka River.

Shisui starts the conversation, his back to Itachi’s face. “Itachi. It’s probably too late to tell you, but I was on a s-class mission to spy on council member Shimura Danzo.” Shisui laughs humorously. “My cover was blown tonight.” Shisui turns around, revealing his bleeding eye socket to Itachi. The 13 year olds eyes widen, he’s shocked.

“Shisui.” Itachi whispers.

“He’s worse than Minato-sama or I could imagine Itachi. He means to control Hamako and Minato-sama through my eyes. He didn’t get the one he stole, and he won't get this one. But…” Shisui trails off. He takes a steadying breath before reaching out and tearing out his left eye.

“Shisui!” Itachi screams out. And though Shisui can’t see him, he knows what Itachi must look like. 

“Don’t Itachi, you must take my eye. You must use it to protect Konoha. With Danzo still around, he’ll be the destruction of our village. Take it Itachi.” Shisui holds out his eye and feels relief when Itachi does take it through a crow.

“I accept it. What will you do now?” Itachi asks him.

“If I die, several circumstances will happen. I’ve left behind a note already-“

“Matte, Shisui!”

“-just please take care of Hamako for me, Itachi. She’ll need you now more than ever.” And Shisui throws himself off the cliff.

In his mind, Shisui can imagine a future that could’ve happened. 

_Marrying Hamako. Having the 7 children with Hamako she always wanted. Growing old with her. And always knowing love when he was with her._

Shisui cries for the future that could never be, and his true last thoughts before hitting the whitewaters is: _‘Gomenasai, Hamako-chan. I wasn’t strong enough.’_

_._

_._

_._

_‘Aishiteru.’_

* * *

(~,~)

* * *

Hamako wakes from the fringes of sleep with a gasp, feeling like something very profound just happened. Her heart races and she takes a moment to calm down and then notices an orange a white fennec fox with a Konoha headband around its neck sitting at the foot of her bed with a scroll in its mouth.

“Shimeji-san?”

The fox drops the scroll in her lap. “Gomenasai, Hamako-hime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. Shisui and Hamako’s story. It’s not a happy story, but it is important. The Uchiha weren’t killed off due to Minato’s intervention. But Shisui still died. Luckily, Danzo didn’t attain Shisui’s eyes. Shisui brought out a playfulness in Hamako that’s usually quite muted, the both of them were passionate and loud but so very in love. With Hamako and Tenzo we see a love that’s more mature but quiet and gentle in its nature. Shisui fit along Hamako’s jigsaw piece perfectly. But yamato filled and fixed the frayed edges of it from Shisui’s death. Hamako loves both of them, but she loves Shisui in one way and loves Tenzo in another way.
> 
> I guess the best way to explain it would be that shisui was perfect for the young 15 year old Hamako. But Tenzo is perfect for the older and more mature Hamako.
> 
> Also, Shisui was very close to Naruto. Being around each other almost 24/7 can do that to people. To Shisui, Naruto was the little brother he never had. And to Naruto, Shisui was the best big brother.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! And please review, I can’t edit that well… T^T

**Author's Note:**

> Please review since I’m shit at editing. Updates will be sporadic because I’m unreliable as an author. the picture of Hamako is from picrew.me. I do NOT own it in any way, shape, or form. All credit goes to the actual artist.


End file.
